In a conventional video system, recorded audio-visual (AV) data are edited through the following processes. The video system employs a reproduction system for reproducing the recorded AV data and a recording system for recording the AV data reproduced by the reproduction system. Desired portions of the AV data are recorded on the recording system while the AV data are reproduced by the reproduction system. For example, when an attempt is made to create a digest of certain AV data, the AV data are edited through the processes mentioned above. For example, as shown in FIG. 21, when an attempt is made to create a new video file from a portion of a first video file including first video data and a portion of a second video file including second video data, there is a necessity for producing a duplicate of the corresponding portion of the first video file and a duplicate of the corresponding portion of the second video file.
According to the standards for an existing mini disk (MD), audio data are not recorded on a track in adjacent locations but are discretely recorded on the track in recording units, each comprising a predetermined amount of data. In order to reproduce a string of data from the discrete data sets, there is provided a management table for use in linking the discrete data sets together. The reproduction system accesses the discrete data in the sequence written in the management table, to thereby enable reproduction of sequential sound.
In the above-described conventional video system, editing of recorded AV data involves use of two VCRs. Further, since AV data must be duplicated while editing, an additional recording area for recording the duplicate of the AV data is required.
According to the existing MD standards, each of the linked data sets assumes a predetermined amount of recorded data, and only a single management table is assigned to a mini disk. If other data are overwritten on a disk on which data have already been recorded, the existing management table must be rewritten. Thus, only single link data are available. For these reasons, in order to edit data, the data must be duplicated as in the conventional video system. A significant problem is not encountered in a case where there is little necessity for editing data, such as the case of an MD. In contrast, in the case of AV data, it is expected that there is an increasing user demand for creating a digest of certain AV data.
Further, the conventional file system can share a file but cannot share a portion of a file.
The present invention is directed to an system and method for enabling easy editing of AV data. Particularly, the object of the present invention is to provide a data recording system, a data recording method, and a recording medium, wherein AV data can be readily edited without involvement of duplication of the AV data and without a necessity for an addition data recording area.